Light emitting panel assemblies are generally known. The present invention relates to certain improvements in light emitting panel assemblies especially for automotive applications. Also, this invention is concerned with passing/shining light directly through a light emitting panel member or through holes in the panel member for performing specified lighting functions, for example, providing brake or turn signal lights and/or turning or backup illumination for a vehicle.